


Taste it

by Halevetica



Series: Taste it [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Cargument, M/M, Oblivious Danny "Danno" Williams, Pining Steve McGarrett, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Danny won't let Steve feed him and Steve takes it personal.





	Taste it

The knock on Danny's door came much too early. It was a Saturday and his one day to sleep in. Whoever was on the other side of that door better have a good excuse.

Danny pulled himself out of bed and towards the living room.

"Danny?" Steve's voice called out making the blonde groan audibly.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing in my house at seven a.m. on a Saturday?" Danny squinted tiredly at his partner.

"You weren't answering your phone, we got a case," Steve answered, holding up his own phone.

"Fine, okay, that still doesn't explain how you're inside my house," Danny gestured to the door behind Steve. He knew he'd locked it. He always double checked.

"I still have that spare key you gave me from when you went to Jersey a few months back," Steve shrugged as he took a sip of a coffee. 

"I figured you'd still be asleep, so I sent Kono and Chin ahead of us to the crime scene and I bought us breakfast," Steve smiled proudly as he gestured to the bag on the coffee table next to what was presumably Danny's coffee.

"You brought me breakfast?" Okay maybe he could forgive Steve for waking him up at such an ungodly hour on his day off. He did have a good reason after all.

"Course, I even went to that little French Bakery you like to go to," Steve smiled widely.

Danny noted the name on the bag, "Is this so I won't press charges for breaking and entering?" He raised his brows at Steve.

"It wasn't breaking and entering. I have a key. Now go get ready," Steve waved Danny off, taking a seat in the lounge chair.

-

Danny was buttoning his shirt when a voice spoke from behind him.

"That a new shirt?"

Danny glanced up at the mirror to see Steve watching him from the doorway.

"Yeah, grace got it for me for father's day," Danny nodded, his eyes falling back to the buttons.

"It's nice. Blue suits you," Steve smiled, admiring the dark blue color. He'd always liked Danny in blue. It brought out his eyes.

Danny didn't respond. He didn't know how. Steve had been doing that lately, complimenting Danny in a way that felt a bit too sincere. He was used to the teasing and taunting, but the compliments, they threw him. 

"Close you're eyes and open your mouth," Steve said stepping into the room.

"What?" Danny looked up with a frown.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," Steve said again.

"Are you insane, not I'm not gonna close my eyes and open my mouth," Danny scoffed at the idea.

"What? Come on, I want you to try something," Steve stepped closer to Danny.

"No, it's not happening. You want me try something, offer it to me like a normal human being," Danny waved a hand around taking a step back from Steve.

"Oh come on, couples do it all the time on dates," Steve urged continuing to advance towards his partner.

"We are neither on a date nor a couple, Steve. I'm not doing it. Now come on, don't we have a crime scene to get to?" Danny stepped passed Steve towards where his coffee was waiting for him.

-

Once in the car, Steve frowned over at his partner next to him.

"Don't give me that look, I was not about to open my mouth and let you stick god knows what in it. I'm sorry it's never gonna happen," Danny huffed. He knew that look too well. He knew Steve too well.

"Let me stick god knows what? Danny it was milk bread. I just wanted you to try it," Steve threw up his hands.

"Milk bread? It's sounds disgusting," Danny sneered at the name.

"That's why I didn't tell you what it was, cause I knew you'd be like that about it. It's really good and I wanted you to try it," Steve looked like Danny had offended his ancestors by not eating the bread.

"Uh huh, Steve I know that dumb trick okay? I've done that dumb trick, I'm not falling for it. You can pout all you want," Danny shook his head, tossing his hand around for emphasis.

"Pouting? Who's pouting? I'm not pouting. I just wanted you to taste it. Why does everything have to be a trick with you?" Steve looked even more offended.

Danny was thankful they had arrived at the crime scene.

-

Back at headquarters Kono was briefing the team on her latest knowledge of their suspect. 

"So here are some picture's we found on his social media page. Most of these are pretty normal..."

"See look Danny, he's letting her feed him a bite of something." Steve pointed at one of the pictures. It was of a woman feeding a man from her fork.

"Are we doing this again? Really? Let it go Steve," Danny waved a dismissive hand.

"What? I'm just saying," Steve shrugged with an innocent look.

"Uh, Boss? The suspect..." Kono cut in then.

"Right, sorry, continue. He's having a lovely dinner with his wife, what of it?" Steve turned back to the screen and away from Danny.

"That's not his wife," Danny piped in then pointing at two pitcures, "She's our victim, so who's he getting all cute and cuddly with in this picture?"

"That's Amanda Baker, our victim's best friend," Chin answered pulling up a photo of a driver's license. 

"Let's pay her a visit," Steve gave Danny's arm a pat, "Good eye Detective."

There it was again, a compliment that was a bit too sincere.

Curious looks from Chin and Kono didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Something was off with Steve.

-

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't do it. That's all. Do you really think so low of me?" Steve spoke up then, they were on their way to visit Amanda Baker.

"Think low of you? I never said I thought low of you. Why do you have to make this personal?" Danny threw up a hand. Why wasn't Steve letting this go?

"Have I done something to lead you to think I would trick you like that?" Steve once again looked offended.

"Have you done something to lead me-Steven, the first day I met you, you got me shot," Danny scoffed.

"Okay, that has nothing to do with malicious intent. It was an accident. Are you gonna throw that in my face for the rest of my life?" 

"Are you gonna continue to be butthurt about me not falling for your little game?" 

"It's not a game. I just wanted you to taste it."

"Why is it so important to you that I taste it?" 

"It's not important I just-"

Steve was cut off by his phone.

"Chin, what's going on?" Steve answered through the car speakers.

"Amanda baker just used her credit card to check into a hotel on the north shore."

"Why would she need a hotel, less than ten minutes from her house?" Steve asked the obvious question.

"Maybe she's laying low cause she knows something," Danny offered.

"I just sent the address," Chin spoke again.

"That's two minutes from here," Steve took a hard-left turn causing Danny to grip the handle for dear life.

-

The pair were walking to the interrogation room when Danny spoke up this time, "Is this some macho thing with you cause "Grrr, one of my cadets didn't follow orders"? This isn't the Navy Steve," Danny just didn't understand why Steve was so bothered by it.

"I thought you wanted me to drop it?" Steve looked at Danny with raised brows.

"I do, I'm just trying to understand why this is such a big deal to you, that's all," Danny held his arms out in question, "So is it?"

"No, that's not what it is," Steve snapped before opening the door and allowing Danny in first.

-

They were in the car once again and Danny could feel Steve stewing about something. Usually Steve was in a better mood when they caught their guy, or in this case girl. However, Steve was frowning intently out the windshield, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly.

"What's with the face?" Danny conceded, finally. He hated seeing Steve upset.

"You know what the face is for, we've been fighting about it all day," Steve spoke not looking away from the road.

"No, no that's not your 'Danny wouldn't do something I asked' face. That's your 'I'm thinking deeply about what I did wrong' face," Danny shook his finger in disagreement, "So, what is it? What's wrong?"

Steve looked over fondly at the blonde, he loved how intuitive Danny was...sometimes. "I just thought you trusted me, but now..." Steve gave a shrug, his eyes falling back to the road.

"That's what this is about?" Danny threw a hand up in frustration, "Steve, this has nothing to do with trusting you. I know that trick. Do you know how many times Matty fed me dirt when we were kids? I grew up with three siblings. I'm immune to falling for those tricks. How could you think I don't trust you? I follow you into gunfire every day, you have a key to my house. I leave my kids with you. There is no one I trust more."

Steve parked the Camaro in Danny's driveway and turned to him, "I wouldn't feed you dirt, Danny, that's childish."

Danny let out a laugh before climbing out of the car.

Steve followed suit but held a frown on his face, "I'm serious."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve, "Okay you know what, if it means that much to you. Tomorrow buy a slice of that damn dairy bread and I'll try it. Deal?"

"It's milk bread. Will you close your eyes and let me feed it to you?" Steve asked with hopeful eyes.

"Steve, what is up with you lately. Did you do something wrong? You've been extra nice lately, with the- with the...breakfast and the compliments and it's not like you,"

Steve stiffened slightly.

"Steve?" Danny stepped towards the taller man.

"I just...I know you're going through a lot right now. You and Melissa broke up and Rachel and Stan are getting divorced and..."

"Steve, this is why I love you, but I'm fine. I promise," Danny smiled at his partner.

"I love you too, man," Steve smiled sadly at Danny.

"I'll see you tomorrow with breakfast?" 

Steve nodded.

"Alright, goodnight, Steven," Danny waved as he unlocked his door.

Steve watched the blonde disappear inside with a sigh. It was so hard being in love with his best friend. 

"Goodnight, Daniel."


End file.
